


Kiss The Ring

by Okaymcr



Category: My Chemical Romance, New Found Glory (Band), Panic! at the Disco, Paramore
Genre: 1940s, AU, Drug Use, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Italian Mafia, M/M, Mafia Boss, Manipulation, Multi, Oral Sex, Organized Crime, Secret Relationship, Smut, Violence, mafia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2018-09-26 21:04:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 21,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9922043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okaymcr/pseuds/Okaymcr
Summary: In 1944, Gerard way, the most respected and feared mafia boss of his time is living a life in luxury, being successful in all his investments and business developments, making grown men cry like babies and having people kneel at his feet and beg for his services.But pressure from his family comes along to marry a woman and have children, preferably a son,  in order to keep the business in the bloodline  going, though Gerard doesn't have an ambition to, until a marriage is aggranged with a woman he's met only once.Gerard is torn between pleasing his family or expressing his own wishes - all well keeping his sexuality a secret.





	1. Chapter 1

    The gentle silence that hung in the dimly lit room reeked of serious intentions and tense emotions, something that often came along with what the job intailed. The four men that sat around were all waiting on Gerard's verdict for what he was just explained. The obnoxious ticking of the grandfather clock was pinching everyone's nerves at this point, but they all chose to ignore it for the sake of keeping sane.

Gerard sat behind his decently size mahogany oak desk, littered with papers and items he used as comfort remedies he'd go to for stressful situations that his job caused. He tapped his fingers mindlessly as he thought to himself, his lips puckered slightly as he leaned back in his black suede leather chair, wanting so badly to tug on the black tie around his neck in order to rid the idea of choking.

" _So_?" Piped a voice, none of these men were patient but when Gerard was thinking you had to let him, otherwise you'd be seeing stars

The voice came from Brendon Urie, the new guy who was one for making things happened quickly. You needed an export done by tonight he'd have it there before you stepped out of his sight. He was a good investment but this aspect of his personality sometimes got on the nerves of those around him.

"Let him think," Ray spoke up, mentally burning holes through Brendon with his eyes

Ray Toro, the family's trusted consigliere had been with Gerard since he was a young boy. He was the most trustworthy person Gerard had ever known. A consigliere was an adviser, someone who gave personal and business advice to people in Gerard's position and in others. Depending on the person, the acts and ideas of the consigliere would differ.

Gerard looked at both of them before sitting up, pulling himself towards his desk. He sighed heavily, holding in a groan of pure stress before he looked to his younger brother, Michael, or Mikey. He looked back at Gerard with his arms crossed and shrugged.

"What can I do?" Gerard asked slowly

"You can start by going over your options," Mikey said, walking over behind Gerard and looking through the blinds

"I have, Brendon, Bob and Patrick," Gerard stated, listing off the three men capable of pulling off the job

"I'm already here boss, just give me the job now instead of making a decision later," Brendon spoke 

Gerard rubbed his tired eyes, bags dark and visable underneath them. He rested his cheek on his hand, placing his little finger on his lips and looking down at the piece of paper stating the whole arrangement, simple writing, right there in black and white, yet his brain insisted on blocking it out. He had to give the job to someone, that's why Brendon was sat in his office tapping his foot to no rhythm in particular. 

"Fine, Urie," Gerard spoke finally, earning a quick glance from Brendon

"You do the job, but don't be stupid, bring trustworthy men with you. I don't want things spreading to cops and other authority figures, if you get caught you're risking not only the lives of your men, but your own," Gerard spoke clear and confidently, Brendon wasn't as qualified as Bob or Patrick, but like said before he was fast. 

Brendon nodded his head, acknowledging how curtial this operation was. He walked in front of Gerard's desk, picking up the piece of paper before beginning to walk out, not a word leaving his lips

"And Brendon," Gerard spoke up just as Brendons hand hovered over the doorknob, turning around and looking Gerard in the eyes

"If you want that pretty wife of yours to keep her husband you'll make sure every grain of it gets to where it should." Brendon gulped, but hid his fear and nodded once more before walking out and shutting the door behind him. As he did so Gerard stood up, smoothing out his black dress pants and walking around the table, grabbing his charcoal suit jacket from the coat hook. He enjoyed dark colours, it hid him more and never failed to go with whatever he put on under it, the black waistcoat that was snuggled to his body and clung to his white dress shirt with just the right amount of tightness.

"We stop here, I've talked too much today," Gerard spoke, placing his suit jacket over his arm and opening the door. The other two men weren't far behind him, they all lived in the same house, a rather big one with lots of space and a rich past.

Gerard's father had not only worked but embedded the grounds in the mafia, completely. He was killed when Gerard was 19, he got himself into a situation that showed no mercy and was like wedging your foot in train tracks just as the train came racing down. He was shot twice in the back and once in the head. He always wished to see Gerard married before he died, but that proved impossible. In the family's eyes, 19 was old enough to be married with two kids. But not for Gerard.

He had to focus on the business, marriage would only distract him. Sure he wanted children, an offspring would keep everything the way it should be, but Gerard was a sore thumb. The most dangerous aspect of his life was that he was much more attracted to men, and that caused a lot of issues. It's 1944, you can go to jail for holding another man's hand in public. Being a mafia boss you would assume he'd laugh in the face of the law, but when it comes to that, it would be too dangerous. He was the only person that knew, no one else deserved to.

The family assumed that business kept him from spending time looking for a wife, though it really was just because he had no interest in women. He respected them, any honourable man would, but he could never fall in love with one and that's what terrified him. How would his family feel and how would that effect his business?

It was easier to keep to himself, his mother was so excited when Mikey got married and now that their sister is engaged, there was just Gerard, the oldest left without a spouse. He knew his father would've been upset, but he kept passing it off as just business getting in his way.

Mikey was Gerard's underboss, he never complained about business getting in the way of his love life. Hayley, their sister, had no part in the mafia business so she had no reason to complain, it was just Gerard. He needed a son, time was running out and everyone knew it. The calm demeanor of Gerard stopped him from worrying so profusely about such an issue.

His sister's wedding was in three weeks, there would be plenty of women there, he was sure his mother would be introducing him to all of them. Bracing himself would be too little preparation, he would have to brainwash himself to feel comfortable being oggled by girls who wanted him for money and power.

Gerard was a simple man. His mind wasn't simple, but his personal actions were. He kept things straight forward, calm and collected to every extent he could reach, but he had only so much tolerance. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reception of Hayley's wedding, Gerard lies through his teeth and meets someone who leaves him a little speechless at first sight.

_Three weeks later;_

The air was mellow and light, everything seemed so clear and carefree, but Gerard only saw it from inside his office. He closed the blinds after peaking through them before turning back to the man that sat on the other side of his desk, sighing softly. Gerard held out his hand, and the man took it in his kissing the big ring Gerard had on his finger, all his clients did so, it was a sign of respect.

"So what is it you want me to do?" Gerard asked, placing both his hands on his desk

The man across Gerard was in his late forties, his hair wasn't only graying but balding. His moustache was overgrown and he was a bit stubby, yet he dressed well and that was the only thing that kept Gerard from kicking him out quicker then the snap of his fingers.

"Please, my son was almost killed, I live in fear every day that they'll only come back to finish the job. He can't leave the house, he had to be homeschooled, he's had to quit his part time job, I can't bare seeing my son in fear for his life," the man begged, he had come to Gerard with a sob story about how his son was brutally beat outside a bar, the men who beat him were bully's from his highschool who had assumed the boy was a homosexual, now that lable was printed on the kid.

Gerard groaned under his breath, feeling nothing but pity for the boy. If he was gay, Gerard knew exactly how much fear that boy would live in daily because of that secret - if he wasn't gay, well now everyone thought he was.

"I'll tell you what, I'm not in any place to be of assistance to a homosexual," Gerard was lying through his teeth, he desperately wanted to help the boy because of the circumstances but he had to glaze over his personal wishes with strickly business.

"Please, I'm begging, on my knees," that cued the man to drop from his seat onto his knees, his hands clung together as he looked up at Gerard

"Give me time," Gerard spoke, keeping the man from talking again "I'll tell you what, you tell your boy if he goes outside he'll make it through the day alive, if you follow my only request," Gerard crossed his arms now and the man stood up

"Anything, absolutely anything," the man nodded

"You get out of my office in the next ten seconds before your boy ends up without a father," Gerard was good at intimidation, threatening murder wasn't his only form of it either. But it worked.

"Y-yes sir," the man stood up in a flustered manner "thank you, so very much thank you," practically tripping on his way out he shut the door and Gerard looked at the men around him

"Find the boys and scare them enough to make them fear going outside, don't hurt them too much," he said to two of his men who nodded

"Now can I go enjoy my sister's wedding?" Gerard asked, all the men stood up and nodded, "The nerve of people asking for shit on a day like today," he shook his head and walked over to a mirror, fixing his bow tie and dusting off his suit, taking a glance at the red rose in his pocket before opening the door to his office and making his way out of the house.

The wedding was held outside, a beautiful sunny day. There were almost five hundred people at the wedding, all there for his baby sister. It warmed his heart, and he hoped to forget about the mafia boss title for today.

"Gerard!" Yelled a voice as Gerard had made his way towards the crowd

He looked over to see his mother, making her way over to him in a heated fashion. Gerard admired no one like he admired his mother, a hardcore Sicilian with a heart of gold for everyone, also one of the best cooks around. The only thing he refused to admire was her constant attempts to marry him off.

"Yes mama?" Gerard asked as she wrapped her arm around his and tugged him along

"Are you finished with everything?" She asked, obviously a bit upset at his desire to work at his sister's reception

"Yes mama, I insisted to everyone that I was finished for the day," he nodded and his mother smiled

"Good, I'm glad to hear, you need to start talking to people, the more time you spend couped in that office–"

"The less time I'll have for a wife," Gerard cut her off and his mother's cheeks turned slightly pink

"Well come on, go talk, while you're at it you should speak to your sister," she spoke, pointing over at Hayley.

Hayley was twenty, she was proposed to the son of their fathers best friend who was the same age as Gerard. His name was Chad, Gerard never liked really liked him. He came from California and insisted Hayley go with him there but Gerard refused. He was Hayley and Mikey's father figure and for months he tried to talk his sister out of marrying him, but in the end he decided to just give in and let her be happy.

He couldn't be bothered to make conversation so instead he just made his way to Hayley who was standing with her now husband off to the side of where the band was playing. She looked stunning, like a princess. Her dress was embroidered with diamonds at the top and flowed down like a fountain after her waist, she had lace sleeves and a veil that was thrown over her head, Gerard always said she was the prettiest girl in the world next to their mother.

"Oh Gee!" Hayley shouted excitedly, running over to her big brother and holding her dress up so she wouldn't fall

She practically jumped into his arms, holding him tightly leaving Gerard to kiss her cheek. She had a gut feeling that he wouldn't even show his face at the reception because of work, but she was glad her gut was wrong.

"Hows he treating you?" Gerard asked, his arms wrapped around his sister

"Like any gentleman would," Hayley insisted, standing back from Gerard with her hand on his shoulder

"You know I have to play father," he said, looking over at chad who was talking away with Mikey, earning a scowl from Gerard

"I know, I know, thanks for handing me off, no matter how much you hate him," she giggled slightly, looking back at him

"If he does anything you come to me, understood?" Gerard said seriously

"Yes, yes, now enough about him I want you to meet someone," she smiled grabbing his hand

"If it's another girl I'm not interested, I've been trying to avoid these marriage attempts," Gerard grumbled earning a laugh from Hayley

"It's not another woman, you can play father but I'm not playing mama," she teased.

Hayley lead Gerard over towards a big oak tree where some of the tables for guests were held, a few families and such sat around but Hayley brought him to a table with a man, sitting in his army uniform. He looked up and Gerard almost choked on his own spit, looking at the shorter man.

"Gerard, this is Frank, Frank this is my brother Gerard."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sight for Gee's sore eyes


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a little more of Franks back story and things get a lil heated

    Hayley explained that Frank was a good friend from school, now recently discharged from the army. She told Gerard that Frank was in need of a job, and maybe Gerard could help.

By looking at Frank, Gerard wasn't sure what job Frank had in mind, usually looks would indicate a good idea, either way he was sure to figure it out. He wasn't about to give him a job in the mafia, no fucking way. Gerard just had to ask questions, Hayley seemed to be pretty close to Frank, not to mention he was a sight for sore eyes. The ugly old men that came to Gerard on the daily had trained his eyes to think all men looked like that, it was all he saw. But Frank definitely changed his mind.

Gerard held out his hand and to his surprise Frank took it in his and kissed the ring on his finger. He didn't expect many people outside any affiliation with the mafia to understand that's what you had to do. But it satisfied him none the less, and he took a seat next to Frank.

"What got you discharged?" Gerard asked, biting his lip softly

"I-ah, I'd rather not say, sir," Frank looked a bit nervous at the sudden question, in which Gerard tilted his head

Getting discharged was a serious thing, there was lots of reasons for it. If you were caught doing drugs, purpose friendly fire, having a physical or mental disability, being homosexual.

Gerard's mind swarmed at the possibilities, smiling slightly and nodding his head towards Frank.

"If you insist," Gerard spoke, shifting in his seat slightly

"I've been having trouble getting a job, Hayley said you might be able to help me find somewhere that'll take me," Franks nervous expression turned into one of a hopeful smile, obviously he knew of the miracles Gerard worked for so many people

"What do you want to do?" Gerard asked

"I was thinking maybe something that had to do with money, I'm good with numbers, I've always thought about being an accountant or maybe a stalk broker," Frank answered, Gerard could sense that Frank was imitated by Gerard, he had a feeling Frank was much different around other people.

"Okay," Gerard trailed off, thinking as to how he would go about it "I'll see what I can do," he spoke, sitting up and Frank had the most adorable gleam in his eyes, but Gerard snapped himself out of those thoughts

"But I don't work for free," Gerard added, and Franks face fell "just because you're friends with Hayley don't think I'll just give you what you want."

Frank nodded, knowing how desperately he needed a job he was willing to do whatever the boss wanted.

"I will however let you off easy, I'm sure if I go too hard on you Hayley might get upset," he spoke, only half because of Hayley, the second half was the fact that his next question could cause an eruption in Gerard's peaceful manner.

"Anything," Frank said, intertwining his fingers together

" _Why were you discharged_ ," Gerard asked again, he was insistent on breaking the barrier Frank kept up from the moment they started talking, he did that often, most people wouldn't want any attachments to the people they worked with, but Gerard was different.

A look of defeat came over Frank, without question he knew that this could be his ticket to a knew life, by visiting the past. He could lie and say he blew up their base? That would make him seem pretty badass, especially to Gerard. But he knew the second he said that, Gerard would either know he was lying or start asking questions Frank had no answer to. So with a sigh admitting from his lips and a deep breath he leaned over, closer to Gerard who also leaned in.

Frank hesitated, but brought his lips to Gerard ear, not touching but only centimeters from doing so

"I was caught having sex with another man."

 

 

    Gerard knew it. Frank gave off an vibe that Gerard noticed instantly that made him question Frank. He noticed Frank was now shaking, obviously scared as to how Gerard would react. Most people would've thrown the table on its side and started yelling to the high heavens, but not Gerard, he had something else in mind.

"Let's talk in my office," he spoke standing up, making sure not to give Frank any indication of what was on his mind, "alone."

Gerard walked through the crowd of happy people, into the house with Frank not far behind, clutching onto his hat as he looked around the reasonably expensive looking house. Gerard grasped a golden coloured doorknob, opening the door and letting Frank in first.

The nervous solider stepped in, his heart pounding out of his chest, he was sure Gerard could hear the thumping. A mafia boss was the last person you would want to get caught up with when it came to such a sensitive topic, he was sure Gerard was about to beat him to a pulp, threaten the lives of his family and tell him never to go around Hayley again.

Frank had seen it happen before. The sergeant had been the one to find Frank and his at the time boyfriend in the middle of Frank getting his brains fucked out. The sergeant beat Franks boyfriend so badly he bled not only externally but internally from a cracked rib that punctured his lung and died not long after in the hospital. Frank was still grieving over the loss of the one man he thought was going to be with him until the end of time. The only reason frank didn't receive the same treatment was because Frank was one of the most trusted and reliable soliders they had, the sergeant assumed Frank was being forced into such acts and with Frank being too much of a pussy to protest they discharged him and gave him the numbers of serveral therapists.

Reliving the heartbreaking back story, Frank looked up at Gerard who had closed the door and paused, staying with his back to Frank for a good ten seconds. Wanting to speak up, but knowing he shouldn't Frank stayed quiet and decided to focus on his breathing before he passed out from hyperventilation. He played with the button on his hat, taking deep breaths before a strong pair of hands grabbed him by his uniform, shoving him hard against the door. This was it, Frank was dead, dying at the hands of one of his best friend's brother, a mafia boss, at least he'd go down in an interesting way.

As Frank expected the worst, mumbling a hail Mary in between his heavy breaths and squinting eyes, he felt something that surprised him more then anything else he could've expected.

The strong pair of hands were followed by a pair of lips that seemed even stronger, Frank was in so much shock that he almost started dry heaving. His body relax little by little, not sure if he wanted to hold Gerard back or just let the boss kiss him. Eventually he gave in, melting into the arms of Gerard, wrapping his own arms around Gerard's neck as Gerard pushed his body closer to Franks, moaning quietly into Franks mouth before pulling away.

"I'm glad you told me that," Gerard spoke, catching his own breath

Frank only looked at Gerard, his brows slightly furrowed as he breathed quickly but deeply, letting his hands slide down Gerard chest

"I'll see what I can do about that job Frankie," Gerard gave a toothy grin before stepping away from Frank

"Until then, keep your mouth shut or I'll wire it closed," Gerard spoke implying about what had just happened, earning a quick nod from Frank who straightened out his suit, "Now go enjoy the wedding," Gerard said, turning his back on Frank and walking towards the desk.

Frank took that as his cue to leave, though he left baffled and confused. He wasn't sure if this meant Gerard way gay or if Gerard was just playing with him. He just knew it was best he kept careful and didn't let Gerard get too far under his skin.

He composed himself as best as possible, looking around before joining the celebration once again, acting as if nothing had just happened. He sighed gently, looking around, hoping no one had seen him walk into the house with Gerard, that way he wouldn't have to answer any questions. But a tap on the shoulder brought him out of his thoughts, spinning to see the bright faced little sister of the man who just forced his tongue down Franks throat.

"So, howd it go? I saw you go into Gee's office," Hayley smiled, of course she had seen, Hayley sees everything

"Fine," Frank shrugged, thinking back on it "He said he'd see what he could do for me," Frank smiled softly, passing off the incident just as he wanted to, as if it didn't happen.

"See I told you, he's really good at stuff like that, he's good at pretty much anything," Hayley giggled and Frank swallowed hard

"Yeah," he nodded "better than you think."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how are y'all liking this so far?


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little on Gerard's childhood, while Gerard can't get Frank out of his head and gets a little hot headed

    To be fair, Gerard had spent the majority of his twenties in that office that used to belong to his father. The life his father left for him was already established before Gerard's birth. There was no way Gerard would've gotten out of being the mafia boss, not unless he was born a girl. He was the oldest and in most cases the brightest, he was good at negotiation and getting what he wanted, he worked miracles. People tended to try and take advantage of Gerard in every way, but Gerard would usually fuck them over first, metaphorically.

He worked for people, and people worked for him, everyone wanted a piece of Gerard. Gerard definitely didn't want a piece of everyone. He specialized in scaring and minipulating people, smuggling drugs and fraud, he gambled and cheated while holding an interest in the human trafficking business, he used to squirm when it came to hurting anyone, but now he has no hesitation shooting someone between the eyes and watching the color drain from their face, if he had the time. Murders always happened quick, you couldn't trust anyone and planting a gun was more useful then not. The mafia was a tricky business that prayed on the dumb and weak.

He got all of his training while young, he was sent to a summercamp at age thirteen to learn about assassination technics, then when he was fourteen he took courses from June to September in business and money saving, by fifteen he was an apprentice to his father and took notes and did little jobs that were needed, by sixteen he was in the army and by nineteen when his father was shot he was pulled out to be the new mafia boss.

Gerard never had much of a childhood, he never lived like most kids did in the summer. Instead of going to the beach and getting ice cream he was at a shooting range hitting bullseyes or learning how to weigh the right amount of cocaine. Mikey and Hayley both lived normal lives, Mikey had to get the same training but not until he was older, and Mikey had something against the army so instead he took a few jobs to keep himself grounded.

But at this point, Gerard was the most powerful man in his family but he was also the most obstinate. There needed to be an hier to Gerard's thrown, and right now that didn't seem to be in the near future.

In his head, he kept playing back what happened at Hayley's wedding. It had given him a case of insomnia that kept him right on the edge of his sanity. He knew he shouldn't have kissed Frank, it was unprofessional, but he let his inner teenage boy get too excited, one of the most handsome men to walk into his sight wasn't going to get away that easily, especially not if he shared the same secret Gerard did.

He sat thinking about it for hours, the way Franks lips felt and how his knees got weak when Frank held him back, the touch of the smaller man sent Gerard into a state of ecstasy, and Gerard hated it.

He felt like he was becoming soft, in a matter of seconds Gerard was gushing like a little girl who just got her first kiss, he hasn't had any contact like that for a while, the last time he had sex with another man was when he was much younger, twenty-one maybe. He feared having any kind of homosexual contact after his father's death, but then he remembered his father wouldn't be looking down from heaven, his father would have to crawl up from the depths of hell. Gerard admired his father but everyone knew there was no chance he would be let into those pearly white gates, God couldn't forgive his father, and God couldn't forgive Gerard.

He had to detach himself from the idea of Frank. Keep things strictly business. He had been looking to get Frank a job but he couldn't, no one just hires people into the level of power Frank wants, Gerard respected that fact, you had to work for what you wanted, he wasn't just about to hand it to Frank because he had a pretty face and soft lips. That would look too suspicious.

"Gerard!" Yelled a voice, making Gerard jump in his seat jolting out of his thoughts as his mother burst through the door

"I already called you five times young man, you're not deaf and you're not in a meeting so why are you ignoring me?" His mother asked, her eyes full of fire.

Gerard may have a forty murders under his belt, beaten more people numb then there was members in parliament, made people heavily intimidated just by the thought of his presence, and worked along side some of the most notorious mafia gangsters in the business – but his mother terrified him sometimes.

"I must've zoned out," Gerard answered calmly "What's wrong?"

"We're waiting for you so dinner can be served, mio signore bambino, you're just like your father, never listen never learn, come on angel," His mother spoke, her hands were placed on her hips and her eyes shot bullets through Gerard

"I'm coming, Mama," Gerard said getting up from his desk and making his way to the door, but his mother stopped him

"We have company," She spoke smoothing out his black hair, styled in a subtle quiff making him scrunch his face slightly

"Who?" He asked straightening out his charcoal colored vest, as his mother fixed his tie and then dusted off the white sleeves of his dress shirt

"A friend of Hayley's, she's just came home from studying in Germany," His mother smiled cupping Gerard's face

"Okay," he shrugged slightly

"Don't imitate her, she's a very sweet girl and a big, strong mafia boss isn't going to make her feel comfortable, just be Gerard," she said placing her hands on his shoulders now, she was a petite woman and Gerard was much taller but that didn't matter

"I can't help what I am, I didn't ask for it," Gerard commented

"Where's your blazer?" His mother asked ignoring his remark

"I don't need it, let's just go eat," he spoke placing his hand on his mother's back, making their way towards the dinning room.

Gerard's mind was still heavily fixated on Frank, he was supposed to call him when he found something but, Frank would have to wait for a while. Gerard needed to surpress the teenage hormones he never really got to experience.

When Gerard walked in with his mother everyone greeted them both, and Gerard was locked into the a sapphire eyes of a girl sitting next to Hayley, presumably the girl his mother mentioned. Her lips were painted a rich red color, complimenting the chesnut hair that stopped at her shoulders in neat curls, she looked a bit older than Hayley, maybe by a year or two, Gerard had to admit she was rather beautiful.

"Gee honey this is my friend Isabella, or Bella," Hayley smiled as Gerard made his way to his seat, conveniently placed next to him was Isabella

"Gerard," he said softly, shaking her hand gently as he sat down

"Bella just came back from studying in Germany," Hayley chirpped

"Mama mentioned that, what where you studying?" Gerard asked looking over at Isabella

"Medical studies mostly, I was interested in new medicines and old ones too, things like that, I'm hoping to go into developing new kinds of treatments for different diseases," Isabella spoke, a voice like satin that matched perfectly with her looks

Gerard nodded, he had to admit he was impressed that she was taking a leap in such a male dominated field, but he also knew she was gonna take a big hit from the men she ends up working around.

Little conversations continued as they ate, and Gerard took a liking to Isabella. She wasn't timid and scared around him and she kept things interesting, it made him more comfortable when other people where comfortable, everything ran smoother that way.

"Hey Gee, have you found anything for Frank yet?" Hayley asked

There was that name, everything swarmed back into his head like a flood, he couldn't process the question because everything was now focused on Frank and only Frank, but nothing about the job. Luckily, Mikey took one for the team without even knowing.

"Hayley, we don't talk business at the table, you know that," Mikey spoke

"It's not really business, it's more personal I think," Hayley retorted to Mikey

"It's business for Gerard, Franks a client right now, _we don't talk business at the table_ ," Mikey said again putting emphasis on the right words

"Franks my friend though," Hayley fired back

"And he's Gerard's client," Mikey inched himself slightly over the table without noticing

"I'm just curious about-"

"Enough Hayley," Gerard spoke, he didn't  
yell but he had a tone he used that could stop a million voices, instantly bringing a hush over the room

"Gerard-"

"Hayley I said enough, you heard your brother now shut your mouth before I slap it off," Gerard threatened

"Hey, you don't talk to my wife like that!" Chad stood up out of his seat, pushing it back and throwing his fork down

"What are you gonna do about it?" Gerard asked rather calmly, his head turning to in Chad's direction as Gerard stood up now leaning over the table before Chad marched over towards Gerard, pushing him up and standing with their noses practically touching

"Chad, stop, this is unnecessary," Hayley pleaded, knowing how heavy the tension was between her brother and her husband

"Go on, punch me then, pussy," Gerard threatened, his fists clenched and his knuckles turning white

By now Ray, Mikey, Brendon and Bob were stood up, ready to break up anything that might happen between the two of them but waiting to see what Chad had in mind.

Seconds of silence passed before Chad stood back from Gerard, looking as if he was going to back off. Gerard knew better then to let his guard down, so he stayed where he was, apologizing to Isabella with his eyes.

While he was beginning to put distance between himself and the situation, Chad's arm swung up, its path moving straight for Gerard's jaw and hoping to connect in order to knock the boss back onto his ass, but to Chad's surprise his fist was caught, then stumbled back after he took a blow to the nose.

"Gerard Arthur Way!" His mother spat, making Gerards eyes dart towards his mother

Gerard glared at his mother, wiping his mouth on his sleeve before muttering a quick 'excuse me' and pushing passed everyone out of the dinning room

"Gerard!" His mother yelled but Gerard blocked it out

Factually, that whole thing was about Frank, Gerard got upset not because of Hayley but because of Frank. It wasn't in a defying way, the topic of that prepossessing man just left Gee unsettled. A one time meeting with someone who was as petrifying as a baby bunny, played over and over in his head. Gerard thought by kissing him it would cause Frank to be going crazy, feeling uneasy and having any mention of Gerard's name would leave him stone cold, but instead that was Gerard.

The boss was playing a mind game with himself. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter and the next are kinda fill in but you really don't wanna miss the one after okay


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gerard cools off and gets to know Isabella more, while Frank can't seem to stay away.

     Chad had dug himself a deeper grave with Gerard then ever before. The boss hoped to the holy heavens he broke the poor fuckers nose. He learned being calm in situations like that is what freaked people out the most, everyone else is shaking with a gun in their hand or vomiting profusely. Having all his eggs in one basket during things like that was the only reason he was breathing.

He had walked out onto the back balcony, smoking gingery on a cigarette and watching the scenery of rich greens and the inky sky mix into one. The night was quiet. Gentle warm breezes caressed his shoulders and neck, he rubbed his face before looking up at the sky biting on his pale pink lower lip.

He stayed out there for a while, before he heard the door open quietly and heels clicking on the wood of the deck, distracting him completely from anything else. He sighed, knowing it was probably his mother, without question he spoke first.

"I'm not in the mood Mama," Gerard said, letting out a long sigh

"Well, I'm not a mother yet," an airy chuckle came before the clicking of the heels returned, but in slow steps

Gerard turned around, seeing Isabella standing there with her fingers intertwined together hanging down in front of her, just below her waist. Her red nails complimenting her lips that he had noticed before. She smiled brightly and Gerard was slightly confused.

"You're the last person I'd expected to see run after me," he said turning away, flicking his cigarette down

"I know, Hayley was going to come and your mother said no, so I suggested maybe I could, even though we don't really know each other, but that might help," she spoke, walking up and standing next to him

"You've got a lot of guts, you know that?" Gerard shook his head slightly, running a hand through his hair

"My father was an army Sergeant, my brother is a judge, my other brother is an accountant, I grew up around people that have a certain level of power, scary kinda, I just took to that mindset," she says, placing both her arms on the railing and looking out at the same view that had drawn in Gerard earlier

"I'm glad, Isabella," he said, not sure what else this conversation could lead to

"Please, call me Bella, Isabella sounds so formal," she giggled softly, making Gerard smile

"I'll keep that in mind."

The pair spoke about things that Gerard didn't expect he could with Bella. She was surprisingly intelligent when it came to the topic of art which pleased Gerard. He noticed when she laughed she'd always place her hand on him ever so gently. He enjoyed her company, she made him forget about everything that had been bugging him for the last week and he felt as if he could easily express what was on his mind to her without repercussions. She was open minded, free of judgment, cascading through her life as if she was a fish in one of the most relaxing streams in the world. She was smart, she was funny, she had a knack for listening and understanding. She was a perfect example of a genuinely good person.

"You mentioned your brother was an accountant?" Gerard asked, he suddenly remembered Frank mentioning working with money and things like that, maybe this could be his chance

"Yeah, why?" Isabella asked 

"A client of mine is looking for a job, he's interested in accounting," Gerard shrugged and Isabella smiled

"I'm sure he'd be happy to help, I'll write down his number for you," she said, opening her handbag and grabbing a pen, then turning over Gerard's hand and writing the number on the back of it

Gerard thanked her and the two stayed outside making content conversation until Isabella's ride had come. Gerard walked her to the door and sent her on her way, smiling softly. He was glad he got the chance to meet her, he really was.

_Three days later_

  
Frank had waited about a week. He wasn't sure why Gerard hadn't made any arrangements yet, he was always under the impression that the boss worked fast. Right now Frank had money he was given from the army, along with a little job delivering groceries to elder women or those that couldn't leave the house. For what it's worth, it kept his mind busy.

Since the kiss, Frank hadnt cleared completely. He kept thinking it was a one time thing, spur of the moment. It would've meant more if they had known each other for years, but Frank had figure out by now that Gerard just liked playing games, he wanted Frank to lose but there was no way an Iero was going down without a fight.

But if he was honest, he felt a spark between himself and Gerard. But maybe it was just him? He had no idea if Gerard was gay or if he did that to all his clients. Regardless Frank was determined to play detective, because that had been the only thing that really got under his skin.

For Frank, Gerard was so cloak and dagger that it hurt his head physically to think about the boss. But he couldn't help himself. The feeling of Gerard's strong arms holding Frank against the wall and the overpowering pair of lips that belonged to the boss drove Frank crazy just at the thought. But he decided maybe poking around wouldn't hurt, plus he really needed to know if Gerard had anything planned for Frank. Maybe Gerard was purposely putting off the whole thing? He better not be, that would leave Frank pretty pissed and rightfully so.

He drove up to the gates of the house, rain beating down soothingly onto his car. A man came out from a small little structure that resembled a toll booth, walking in front and opening the gates allowing Frank to drive through. It wasn't until this point that Frank got a sudden burst of, affection? Adrenaline? Confidence? He wasn't sure, he just knew a million feelings all merged together including that of fear and horror were boiling inside of him.

He took a few deep breaths, opening the car door and stepping out into the muggy weather. He didn't waste anytime getting out of the rain, he liked it best when he wasn't caught in it. He made sure he stayed dry as possible, popping the collar of his trench coat and holding onto his hat as he shuffled swiftly to the front door, ringing the doorbell in hopes of someone coming quickly.

He was let in by a maid, who blushed when he said good afternoon. She took his hat and coat with a smile and an unneeded lip bite.

"Frank?" Asked a voice, making Frank look in the direction it was coming from

"Oh, hi Chad," Frank smiled, noticing Chad's rather bruised nose covered securely by a white bandage

"Are you here for Hayley?" He asked, making Frank shake his head

"Gerard actually, is he home?" Frank inquired, earning a nod from Chad

"I think he's just hibernating in his office like always, just knock and let him tell you when you come in," Chad explained, making his way passed Frank towards the living room.

Frank watched Chad before he made his way down the hall. The very end held two big doors that worked as Gerard's main shield from the outside. Frank knew eventually this confrontation would come, but Frank was completely ready.

Knocking on the door he heard shuffling, before finally a voice broke the short silence

"Who is it?" Gerard called from the inside

"Uh, Frank," Frank called back, but heard dead silence

"Gerard?" Frank tried again

"Oh, yeah, come in," Gerard said, making it so Frank grasped the golden doorknob, twisting it and letting himself inside Gerard's universe

Sitting behind his desk was none other then the godfather himself. Frank smiled gently and earned a nod from Gerard. He was dressed in black from head to toe, his shirt was buttoned all the way but there was no tie, along with his black jeans and of course black hair. Frank closed the door and nonchalantly locked it as well before making his way over to Gerard's desk.

Gerard stood up and cleared his throat, "I know what yo-"

"Please," Frank interrupted, knowing it's something he wasn't really allowed to do and Gerard stood back

"Frank, I'm working on the job, I just have to make a few calls, you're asking for a lot you know." Gerard said, getting straight to the point, Frank knew exactly what that meant

"Thats not why I'm here," Frank nodded "But, please," Frank said holding out his hand

Hesitantly at first, Gerard placed his hand in Franks, knowing Frank wanted to kiss Gerard's ring out of respect. It was harmless and was a good gesture, until Frank didn't stop at the ring.

His lips trailed up Gerard's hand, up his forearm and eventually his biceps, Franks lips climbed up Gerards arm and the boss couldn't find the strength to protest. Just as he was about to stop Frank, the shorter mans lips had met Gerard's neck and Gerard almost lost balance. Frank knew exactly what we have doing, he had to beat Gerard at his own game.

"I've been on your mind haven't I?" Frank smirked, placing a hand on Gerard's hip

"You arrogant fucker," Gerard said, before grabbing Frank and pushing him against the wall, knowing he couldnt let Frank make him seem any more soft, their lips crashed together fitting like puzzle pieces.

Frank moaned into Gerard's mouth, in which Gerard took the opportunity to deepen the kiss, his tongue now searching Franks mouth. The occasional pull away for a breath would be followed by an even more passionate kiss then before, eventually Franks hand found Gerards crotch and began rubbing his hand over the fabric, grabbing gently at Gerards member from outside of his pants but Gerard stopped abruptly, pulling away.

Frank stayed with his back against the wall, his pants beginning to feel tighter by the second. He caught his breath, watching Gerard who ran a hand carefully through his hair. Frank eased his body a bit, almost whining at such a long break of contact.

"Frank you have to go," Gerard said finally, making Franks heart sink a little

"But Gerard I-"

"Frank please," Gerard spun around, practically pleading with his eyes

"What are you afraid of?" Frank asked, stepping from the wall and closer to Gerard

The boss let his mind wonder. What was he afraid of? The obvious answer was falling in love and becoming soft, never having children or being disowned. But there was something else, something deep down that he wasn't quite sure about. Looking back up at Frank he sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I'm not scared of anything," Gerard spoke, shaking his head

"Are you just experimenting then?" Frank questioned, it was time for the answers he came for, the things that had popped into his head.

"No," Gerard spoke sternly, asserting himself

"You're gay?"

Gerard nodded

"I'm gay," Frank shrugged

"I know."

"Why shy away then?"

"Are you brainless?" Gerard practically spat

"Answer the question," Frank was getting cocky, it only boiled Gerard's temper even more

"Because I'm the most notorious mafia boss there is, I'd be the laughing stalk of the business if I was openly gay, you'd be in jail, I'd be in jail, life for both of us would be fucking ruined," Gerard made sure to keep his hard shell in tact, at this point it sounded like they were an old couple arguing.

"Gerard," Frank started

"I didn't tell you that you could call me Gerard, did I?" Gerard spat, walking closer to Frank

"Sorry," Frank shrank a bit, but trailed on

"I'm saying, I feel like this would work," Frank said

"What?"

"You and me, but in secret," Frank suggested

"No. No way Iero," Gerard refused, making his way away from Frank

"Come on, take me for a test run," Frank chuckled

As if it wasn't evident enough, Frank was one for being surprisingly out going. These little flirtatious comments and shots was something he did often to people. He smirked at Gerard who looked as if he was dealing with a messy toddler. Frank made his decision, he was completely taken under by Gerard's current, what seemed like a peaceful beach turned out to be otherwise.

He now wanted every piece of Gerard, from the way he spoke from the corner of his mouth to his little sighs and eye rolls. Frank came with the intent to figure out Gerard, and instead he was feeling something he never thought he'd feel again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this story doesn't end up being one big blob of confusion


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gerard goes to get Frank a job and ends up self reflecting

The faint click of a lighter igniting bolted Gerard out of his thoughts, making him blink a couple times before looking over to where the noise had come from.

Brendon sat there, fiddling with the lighter in his hand and Gerard rolled his eyes. As long as it kept the kid busy he didn't care, but if Gerard couldn't get into the mindset he wanted to there would be an issue. As of now he just tried to ignore it.

Gerard, Brendon, and one of Gerard's other soliders named Patrick sat in the back of a black Packard 180, making their way into town so Gerard could meet with Isabella's brother. He had called the number she gave him, setting up and appointment with him through the man's secretary. The poor bastard didn't know who he was dealing with.

The car stopped outside a rather large building, huge steps leading up to the doors and people of all sorts running up and down them. Patrick and Brendon stepped out first, Patrick in a navy blue suit and his black fedora sat comfortably on his head, while Brendon stood tall with a dark red suit, complimented also by a fedora but specially by the red rose he kept in his pocket from Sarah. Gerard, as usual, was dressed in black from head to toe, his black trench coat hanging onto his shoulders, making sure the fedora hid most of his face.

The trio walked up the steps, not waisting anytime and walking through the big doors, Gerard in front. He felt the gun sitting so innocently in the holter around his waist. Gerard always felt more comfortable with a gun on or around him, it was like a safety blanket. Like a kid had a teddy bear or a dolly, Gerard had a gun.

"May I help you gentlemen?" Asked a rather nervous looking receptionist that sat smack dab in the middle of the big room

"We'rer here to see Mr Larsson," Gerard spoke coldly, making the receptionist scrambled through her papers

"Mr. Way?" She asked and Gerard nodded

"Mr. Larsson is on the sixth floor, his receptionist will great you up there," the woman forced a gittery smile in which Gerard smiled back

"Thank you."

The three walked into one of the open elevators, stood in there with a rather flustered young man, presumably an intern, as well as an old woman with snowy white hair and cat eye glasses on a tiny chain, with a death grip on her purse. She probably assumed the three men would try to take it from her — but what could the mafia do with tissues and a few lemon candies?

Upon the elevator opening, the three stepped out along with the flustered intern. Obviously something was bugging him, possibly his first day on the job. Gerard just knew it was annoying, he wouldn't get anywhere if all he did was show how unprepared he was.

Gerard took the liberty of going straight towards the woman that had the names Larsson and Kramer on her desk, proving she was the right one out of the two receptionists. She looked pretty young too, early twenties maybe? It didn't matter.

"How can I help you gentlemen?" She asked, just like the lady downstairs

"We're here to see Mr. Larsson," Gerard repeated, the woman nodded and looked at what seemed to be a book of appointments, this guy was busy.

"Of course, Mr. Way? I'll tell him you're on your way in," the smile she flashed was a little more genuine then the woman downstairs, that was refreshing

The three made their way to his office, Gerard didn't bother to knock, he just walked in and was faced with a man who looked to be in his mid thirties, obviously Mr. Larsson. his hair had little spots of gray and he had wrinkles that looked like just the beginning of what was to come. His suit was done up neatly, and he sat back a bit when he saw Gerard.

"Gentlemen, what can I -"

"Please," Gerard interrupted "I've heard that twice already I don't need to hear it a third time," and the mans mouth shut

"Please, sit down," Mr. Larsson encouraged, in which Gerard took a seat and his men stood behind him

"Mr. Larsson," Gerard spoke up, "I have a proposition for you," He said looking directly at the man across the desk

"Okay," Mr. Larsson said unsurely, folding his hands on the desk

"A client of mine is interested in working for you, I assure you he definitely would be worth it, there's just a matter of your approval," Gerard shrugged, sitting back

"With all do respect, Mr. Way? Is it? It's very hard for people to come into this business without an internship or going through specific courses, there's -"

"But he has," Gerard lied, "Mr. Iero, the man in question, has quite a bit of experience in money, he'd be one of your best workers."

Gerard's little game had just begun, this guy was bound to be putty in his hands within the next couple of minutes. He'd get Frank the job, then he wouldn't have to deal with Frank ever again. He'd make sure if Hayley was going to be around Frank that he wouldn't show up, the last interaction they would have would be when Gerard informed Frank of the job. That's all.

Gerard could continue living his life, this was golden. Frank would no longer threaten Gerard's strength mentally and his life would be restored. No more mind games, inappropriate kisses and touching, just straight platonic nothingness. Gerard could go back to being a cold hearted bastard instead of letting his insides melt.

But then again, Frank was rather attractive. He resembled wholesome goodness and reliability. Gerard would feel bad for completely breaking the poor thing in two because of this fact. He shouldn't, he never did before. He had both women and men fall in love with him, in return Gerard would just shove them away without question. For some stupid reason the idea of doing that to Frank caused conflict in his brain.

Now the boss was torn. What if he didn't actually want Frank to leave him? What if he slowly was falling straight on his ass for Frank without even knowing?

Maybe, just maybe

Gerard was in love?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took so long to get out. I had some bad writer's block.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gerard finally comes to terms with his feelings with a little help from Frank  
> (Please read notes at the end)

Not long had passed before Frank got a phone call, giving him the news that he needed. The job was his, with exceptions of course, regardless it was his. He was finally going to have a new beginning, all thanks to Gerard.

The least he could do would be to go and thank Gerard. Though it was also an excuse for him just to see Gerard, he had been aching to, looking into the rich hazel of his eyes and hear the rough voice that made the hair on Franks neck stand straight up.

He needed that sensation.

  
"Well hello sunshine,"

Frank smiled, as Gerard looked up from where his head was placed on his desk, not noticing he had been clutching a glass of whiskey, while the bottle it came from about a foot away on his desk wasn't anything different. Gerard had crashed in his office, his thoughts and feelings had taken a toll on him, more serious and unsettling than anything else. The endless supply of alcohol helped him take the blow with a much gentler impact and calmed down his insomnia just a bit.

Frank, stood in front of the now closed door, looking at Gerard's droopy, pale complexioned face. Dark circles lined his eyes, while his messy raven black hair was far from its usual form. Frank frowned at this, Gerard looked horrible.

Frank spoke up again, "I got the job," he smiled, watching Gerard sit up more grabbing a handful of his hair carefully

"Good," Gerard nodded, his eyes not completely open

"Gerard, you look awful," Frank spoke with a gently tone, making his way over to Gerard's desk

"How nice of you to notice, I'm fine Frank, just leave me be," Gerard dismissed sarcastically, waving his hand

"No, you need to get a shower maybe, then definitely take a nap," Frank suggested ignoring Gerard's sarcasm, biting on his lip

"I don't take any orders from you, Iero," Gerard's voice sounded slurred, if he had fallen asleep long ago Frank was sure any drunkenness would've worn off, but, maybe Gerard hadn't slept that long? Maybe he just got to sleep right before Frank came? He had literally been drinking all night and well into the morning.

"Are you drunk?" Frank asked just to make sure, earning only a shrug from Gerard

"You need to get up to your bed," Frank crossed his arms and Gerard shook his head, struggling to his feet from where he sat and taking a second before looking up

"I don't want sleep, Frank, just leave me alone," Gerard spoke again, coughing slightly

"Gerard-"

"Go Frank!" Gerard yelled, making Frank jump slightly in his spot at the unexpected outburst, but he was stubborn, as well as he was the only person in existence to talk to Gerard as if the boss was his equal. Frank refused to move.

"No, you're not in a good place, I'm not leaving until I know you're well," Frank insisted

"I'm fine, how many times do I have to make myself clear? I don't need you, or your stupid pretty face, or your strive to make me something I'm not, I don't want it," Gerard spat, his breathing becoming a bit heavy as he swayed in his spot like a small sailboat in a big storm

"You need someone to understand what you're going through," Franks voice was soft as he stepped closer to Gerard, "And I do."

Gerard was seeing red, he was hammered, but he was also in a state of sadness, he was upset, miserable, disconsolate, dejected, all because of the man standing in front of him. His head was split down the middle, suddenly it was a mental war between what he knew to be reality and what he imagined. He wasnt sure if it was love or lust, craving or contentment, need or want.

"You don't get it," Gerard said finally, shaking his head, beginning to shuffle away but Frank grabbed his arm

"Look at me," Frank spoke sternly, gripping tightly onto Gerard, "You're weak Gerard, every other context you're king of the world, but right now _you're weak_."

Gerard pulled his arm away, but kept his eyes on Frank, registering what Frank had said and biting on his bottom lip

"You're broken and defeated right now, you have no guidance and you're terrified, I know you like doing things on your own, being strong and living like no one can touch you, but right now you're a scared little boy trapped in a big man's body and I can see you teetering on the edge of a breakdown, so smarten the fuck up before you end up making a stupid decision," Frank spoke crossely, keeping eye contact with Gerard the whole time

Gerard blinked, stepping back a bit. No one ever talked to him the way Frank just did, well, except for Frank. For as long as he had been alive, no one ever spoke to Gerard like that. But in some way, that's just what he needed.

"Frank," Gerard started, his lip quivering slightly and his eyes lining with tears

"Yes?" Frank asked 

Whether it was Gerards drunken state or the admiration he had grown towards Frank these last couple of weeks, he was clutching onto Frank, tears streaming down his face as he held onto the man he at first wanted to reject completely. But Gerard felt calm, he felt wanted and cared for in Franks arms. He felt human.

"Shh," Frank soothed

"I want to help you through this," Frank said, kissing the side of Gerards head

Gerard didn't say anything, or make any reaction, he just burrowed his nose against Franks neck, letting out a shaky sigh and steadying his balance.

"I want every part of you," Frank said softly, "I want the good, the bad and the ugly, Gerard," Frank added, his lips against Gerard's ear

"I want to help you," He mumbled, kissing the sensitive skin on Gerard's neck

"Then help me, Frank."

The two stood in eachothers arms for a seemly long eternity, but that's what they both needed. Gerard's alcohol drenched breath and Franks tight grip on Gerard's torso, but the aura of a sudden new love blooming like a rose in midspring. Gerard way ready to give himself to Frank–

And Frank was ready to receive him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay this was a little short but it was still a vital part of the story, there might be more filler chapters then I thought but I'll try to make them interesting as possible.  
> HOWEVER  
> I wanna start writing more stories, primarily frerard I guess, I like writing AU's and I've been thinking about so many different ones like prison escape au, royalty au, wizard au, etc etc  
> So I really want some suggestions for any frerard AU's you guys would like to see and I'll start writing something new soon, thnks a whole friggin bunch :))))


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gerard and Frank begin their secret relationship but in the meantime Gerard learns something that can and will change his life forever.

  
    Gerard was spending almost as much time with Frank as he was spending working. The two became an equal balance in his life and now it was the perfect solution to Gerard's constant stress levels rising persistently. Every time Gerard would look towards throwing everything in front of him off the table in frustration, Frank would be there, kissing gently at Gerard's neck and telling him it was okay to take a break and relaxing was always an option.

Of course an excuse for why Frank was around so much needed to be addressed to the family and Gerard's men. The boss simply told them he was helping Frank study in order to be successful in his job, Gerard had lied to Mr. Larsson, telling him Frank had the skills already which truthfully Frank didn't. Gerard was better with money then anyone, it made sense the man who got Frank the job helped him keep it.

But even though tension in his "love life" was easing, Gerard felt as if the family was hiding something from him. Everytime he'd hear talking in another room it would always stop once he entered, his mother in particular was acting tremendously suspicious. Gerard had enough.

He came from his bedroom, making his way down the long hall and then descending down the oak wood staircase, hearing that same secretive chatter coming from the kitchen. Instead of walking in however, Gerard stopped outside the archway, his back pressed against the maroon wall, fiddling with his tie as he listened closely.

"He has to know soon, it does involve primarily him, Mama," Mikey's voice spoke in a low tone, earning a sigh from presumably their mother

"How do you even bring up a topic like this, I know he'll be upset, he'll probably lash out. I don't want him doing anything drastic, he does have not only access, but knowledge on so many different weapons, Michael." His mother voice was flustered, but no louder than Mikeys

"Yes but I'll keep my eye on him, don't worry, he'll come out happy in the end, I promise," Mikey assured

Gerard sighed, it was obviously him they were talking about, meaning Gerard had an even bigger reason to figure out what was being hidden from him. And soon.

  
-Later that evening-

  
"Gerard?" Came a voice after the light knock on his office door

Gerard looked up from his desk, he was writing out checks for various different people he owed. An interruption was all he needed right now, he had a mountain of paperwork he had to read over and sign by tomorrow.

"What?" He asked, looking back down at the check as the door opened

"Mama wants to see you in the livingroom," Hayley's voice spoke gently, Gerard looked up but with a smile now

He couldn't help but smile at Hayley. Her innocence was purely bliss to him. He kept her away from the business and always assured her everything was okay. Even the night about two years ago when she found him limping home from being beaten with blood trickling from his nose and multiple bruises beginning to form, as well as a bullet in his arm, he still held her and assured everything was fine.

"I'll be out in a minute," Gerard said, looking back down once again and hearing the door close gently 

He sat back, biting on his bottom lip. Maybe she was finally going to tell him what had been going on. Even if she didn't Gerard would make sure to ask, putting her on the spot was his only tactic at this point.

He stood up, walking around his desk and to the door, opening it gingerly and making his way over to the livingroom. He rolled his sleeves up, stroking his hair back afterwards as he looked into the room, his mother sat there with a cup of tea in her hand.

"Sit down, baby," She spoke softly, looking at him before taking a sip of her tea

Gerard walked in slowly, sitting on the couch across from his mother, tilting his head to the side only slightly. Sighing as he crossed his legs, his arm draped lazily across the top of the couch.

"There's no easy way to go about this topic, but it had to come up someday. If not me telling you, it would be your father and he was always much tougher on you than me, you know that," She started, setting her tea on the table

"Is this what you've all been whispering about for the last little while?" He questioned, earning a hesitant nod from his mother

"Gerard we're all a bit concerned, I know I've been bugging you for a while but I'm dead serious when I say, you need to marry soon," his mother spoke, in which Gerard said nothing

"We aren't going to just forget about it, I know you're busy but you're stressed, but a woman in your life can really help take some of that stress off," She continued, yet Gerard still said nothing letting silence linger 

"The family and I have decided, it's in your best interest that you be married within the year," She said, Gerard blinked a couple times before leaning forward a bit

"You're telling me you all decided what's good for me, without my input?" Gerard asked a bit baffled

"Now, sweetheart, we-"

"No, no, wait," Gerard said, putting a hand up, "How can a woman help me relieve stress?" He asked, his eyes squinting slightly as his blood began to boil

"The same way any man would, you know what I mean Gerard, plus I only have one grandchild, and you need someone to pass the business on to, you won't be around forever,"

"Hayley will be pregnant within the next few months I'm sure, you'll have all the grandchildren you need," Gerard insisted

"Convincing you is getting nowhere, Gerard you're getting married to a sweet, beautiful, intelligent woman," his mother spat

"That's a thick headed assumption," Gerard spat back, standing up from where he sat

"It's not an assumption Gerard, it's reality," his mother said sternly making Gerard turn to look at her

"Your wedding is set for five months from today," She added and Gerard froze in place

"What?" He asked

"You're getting married, it's already settled," his mother reinstated

"To _who_?!" Gerard yelled, looking as his mother took a deep breath

"Isabella."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is one of the big ones.
> 
> I'm thinking of making a one shot book, thoughts?


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gerard reflects on everything he's been told, with some sibling support from Hayley and Mikey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so if you didn't see my update your probably confused af.  
> Basically I wanted to make the story better so I deleted chapters 9, 10 and 11 and I've started rewriting them so everything makes more sense and flows better. I'm so sorry if this maybe turns you off from the story or you may find it annoying, just please understand this new version should be much better than the last. You might have to reread chapter eight to understand this one though. Thanks for being supportive. ❤

    In his office, Gerard was cooling himself off with a glass of bourbon. His eyes read furiously over the lines on the paper that stated exactly how Gerard's life was supposed to pan out according to the paper, and he could do nothing but stare. The argument with his mother ran through his mind over and over, never stopping once to give his brain the space to relax or mellow even slightly, it was all just shoving the events that took place down his throat even more.

Gerard and his mother had faught for hours over the situation. To him it seemed as if his mother had gone completely delusional and her stubborn thinking habits put his arguments to rest. There where choice words thrown between them that hit harder than others, and before Gerard could storm off in a blind rage away from the house and hopefully somewhere a little less toxic, his mother had brought something crucial to his attention that completely shut the boss up.

The piece of paper that his mother persistently shoved in his face was something he considered burning without even bothering to look at, but with a simple glance he noticed the same Carlo Way which pulled him out of his blind anger, ignoring his mother completely. In his hands was his father's Will, something Gerard had somewhat read before but only the parts his mother explained he needed to know, like the business and the other things that had been left over for him. Mikey and Hayley did the same and he expected that was it, but unbeknownst to him there was a section on the last page titled in big black letters:

'GERARD'S MARRIAGE PLANS'

Underneath read: 'For Genevieve Only', meaning Gerard's mother. Scanning over the coal-coloured ink letters it stated that Gerard's father had beliefs that Gerard would refuse to marry, conversations they had before when he was younger made his father have doubts of Gerard having children and being without an heir to the family business. Carlo never wanted Mikey to have the business and if it was necessary Mikey's first born son would take over after Gerard's diminish. So in hopes of stopping Gerard's bachelor life, Carlo insisted in his Will that Gerard is to be married, by a woman of the family's choice, before his 26th birthday.

Gerard wouldn't dare go against any of his father's wishes. He was more loyal to his father than anyone, the man he looked up to and aspired to be in every aspect. His mother had tried to steer Gerard clear of the fact it was his father who insisted on Gerard's marriage, saying it was the family who decided, knowing if Gerard knew his father wanted it that way, he would be absolutely devastated. Which his mother was completely right.

"Gerard will be married before his twenty -sixth birthday, if failed to do so he will be stripped of his title as The Don and the business will be handed on to Mikey. No exceptions," Gerard read out loud to himself, sighing heavily as he leaned back in his chair.

He felt betrayed and unloved. All this time his father had been nursing on the idea that Gerard wouldn't marry. As expected he should have found a wife long ago, but seeing as his wedding was now set for the first of March that job was done for him. He couldn't help but realized that's exactly why Isabella was visiting, he wasn't even sure at this point if she was an actual friend of Hayley's or not. At this point there was nothing he could do.

Either marry as he's told or lose his position completely.

That would destroy the family. Mikey has no idea how to make business deals and do things in a proper manner, to upgrade his training would take too long and Gerard was confident that Mikey would have them all killed by accident. He loved his little brother with all of his heart, but there was no doubt Mikey would turn it all around for the worst. Gerard knew his father was aware of that fact. That's how he knew it would make Gerard need to marry even more desperately. The business would collapse with poor Mikey stuck on top without wanting to be there.

There was no way out.

No loophole.

No negotiation.

No begging. Nothing.

Gerard was stuck marrying a girl he knew only little about. Granted she seemed sweet and gentle, like she was nothing but pleasant, but there was no way she would actually ever marry a man like Gerard if it were up to her. He was surprised she even agreed, but he was sure they threatened her. Probably told her something along the lines of "marry Gerard or we'll kill your parents", that wouldn't surprise him.

And Frank. Poor Frank. Gerard would have to tell him that he was getting married, and it wouldn't be to him. Not that it was legal anyways, but still this would crush Gerard even more. He finally found someone he could consider absolutely genuine and wholesome. A relationship was slowly blooming between them and Gerard couldn't bare to see it end. Frank would probably yell, or maybe cry, just leave then and there, maybe he wouldn't react at all? Regardless Gerard was dreading bringing this up. Frank would have to wait until Gerard wrapped his own head around it.

"Fuck me," Gerard cursed, resting his head on his desk. He wanted to cry but the tears just didn't come. There was no use anymore. It was all hopelessness.

"Gee?"

Gerard's head popped up, looking over at the slight frown on the face of Mikey, behind him stood Hayley. The two of them looked sympathetic, a bit shaken themselves. Taking a few steps into the room Mikey let out a sigh and Hayley looked up at him, her eyes soft and silent.

"There's no point in trying to be empathetic Mikey, I'm just going to have to suck it up," Gerard shrugged, rubbing his face

"Gee don't think like that, there's lots of positives that could come out of this," Hayley smiled softly, walking over towards her brother and rubbing his back

"Like what?" Gerard scoffed, having the words come out much more harsh than he expected

"Well, Isabella is a great girl, she'll make a wonderful wife. You can start a family and keep the business under control," Hayley tried, placing her other hand on Gerard's bicep

"How am I supposed to start a family with someone I don't love, babies are supposed to be made out of love," Gerard spat

"Well think about it, some babies come from things like one night stands, maybe not loved when its first found out but they all end up loved and appreciated," Mikey said pulling up a chair and sitting across from Gerards desk

"Yeah, and even if you don't grow to love Bella you can still learn to like and tolerate her," Hayley shrugged

"I appreciate the attempt at trying, but I really don't think much good can come from this," Gerard slumped back down on his desk, making Hayley look over at Mikey with a deep frown

"We're really sorry Gee, but you know what daddy was like," Hayley shrugged softly

"Come on Hayley, let's leave him be," Mikey sighed again getting up from his seat

Hayley nodded, kissing Gerard's head and rubbing his back once more before joining Mikey on the other side of the desk, both of them looking back once more.

"Just call if you need anything, Gerard," Mikey said before walking out of the room with Hayley and closing the door softly

"He's really beat up about this," Hayley whispered, beginning to walk with Mikey down the hall

"To be fair, dad and Gerard were really close, he was the oldest and was the one who was going to take over the business so their relationship what strong as hell. This is probably one of the biggest blows Gerard could receive, feeling like someone he loved and trusted more than anything is suddenly betraying him," Mikey explain, earning a gentle sigh from Hayley

"If it wasn't for this stupid business he probably would have been married already to someone he met on his own, it's daddy's fault Gerard isn't already in a relationship, he put the idea that all he needs in life is the family business, now he's blaming Gerard for not being married, that's just absurd," Hayley spoke sharply

"No Hayley. That's dad."


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank tries to figure out what's wrong with Gerard

September 1st, 1945.  
6 months until the wedding.

Gerard had practically hibernated into his office, his mind cut off from the world. There was nothing he could do to switch his thoughts away from everything that had been going on for the last week. His whole family was buzzing around, some getting ready for the wedding and others trying to forget about it completely.

Hayley had tried desperately to get Gerard to see some kind of bright side to it, but every time she thought she cracked his brick wall, he would just build it back up again even stronger than before. There was nothing she could do, which came to a surprise to everyone. Hayley was once the only person to rid Gerard of bad moods, but this seemed impossible.

Business was on rocky terms as of late, mistakes as small as giving the wrong address caused the other members of the Mafia to start becoming rather inpatient with Gerard. He tried his hardest to keep himself up right and away from horrid mind sets but nothing changed. At some point, Ray had come to help Gerard and do what he could to get everything back upright. Meaning as of late Ray was a little more in charge than Gerard.

Gerard was left to do nothing else but something he hasn't done since he was a small child.

Cry.

His office was dark and unwelcoming, no one bothered to come in to talk to him anymore because he either didn't want to talk to them, or they were just scared of his reaction. However as his head rested in his arms and his body jolted with the soft sobs he admitted, his mind refused to acknowledge the door creaking open and steps following after.

"Darling?"

It was muffled to Gerard, he really had no ambition to have any contact with anyone. He cut off his mind because if he didn't, he feared insanity. Which was ironic, most people go insane without human contact but Gerard was built backwards. As of right now nothing went through his head and stuck, always just in one ear and out the other. But it wasn't Frank's fault. He had no idea.

"Gerard, what's wrong?" He asked in full concern, rushing over to Gerard quickly and instantly rubbing his back

Gerard just ignored it.

"Gerard, please look at me," Frank spoke, crouching down a bit, not wanting to start hyperventilating

It was then that Frank noticed the unsettling aura that hung in the room, none of the lights were on and only the beams of moonlight that slipped through the tiny cracks in the curtains and blinds. At this point there was no way a simple 'nothings wrong' could satisfiy Frank. It was brutally obviously that Gerard was far from his usual self, it pained Frank tremendously, but confused him all the same. He had a tendency to overreact and start worrying too much. 

"If you don't look at me I'll force you up myself," Frank's eyes were glued to Gerard, who after a few minutes of probably battling with his head and his heart, moved up to look at his lover

"What?" He asked emotionless

"I came to ask if you wanted to go to dinner, but that looks out of the question," Frank said, placing a hand on Gerard's cheek

"I'd rather die," Gerard spat, making Frank remove his hand, his heart sinking

"Well you don't have to be such a cunt about it," Frank spat back, instantly regretting his choice of words but if Gerard insisted on being stubborn, so would he

"Frank, I'm not in the mood for you to whine and bitch at me, just go away," Gerard's head sunk back down, leaving Frank to wonder what it was he did.

The younger man walked over to the door, locking it to make sure no one would disrupt them. Frank had to bottle his anger and keep it controlled. Obviously, Gerard was far from cooperative as of now, so Frank would wait until Gerard decided he was ready to work with him. He had know Gerard for only a few months, but he could practically write a book on how Gerard emotions worked.

Frank watched Gerard for a while, trying to figure out what was really going on in his head. It probably had to do with work, maybe something was really eating at him? Or maybe it was something else? Unbeknownst to Frank. He couldn't stand seeing Gerard in a shitty place, he was always rather confident and cocky, always in control of everything including his feelings and emotions. Why was right now any different?

Frank decided the only way to get Gerard's attention was to force him into it. So Frank took a deep breath, setting himself up for rejection but trying to ignore that fact. He walked up to his lover, pushing his head off the desk and setting himself down in Gerard's lap, making sure Gerard's back was against his chair and Frank's knees were holding the boss in place

"Talk to me," Frank demanded

"About what?" Gerard asked, giving into Frank finally

"What's got you in this mood my darling," Frank's arms snaked around Gerard's shoulders and neck, rubbing wherever they touched soothingly

"It's something I'd rather forget," Gerard insisted, closing his eyes again

"But I can't stand you like this," Frank whined

"Everything is okay Frankie, I'm just stressing about some things that you can keep your nose out of," Gerard said, still not leaving Frank satisfied

"Like?"

"None of your business."

"It is my business," Frank pushed, earning an eye roll from Gerard

"Frank, you're the only reason I haven't gone completely insane, don't add to the list," Gerard sighed

"Where my kiss then?"

Gerard always kissed Frank the second they saw each other, as long as they were alone that is. When Frank didn't receive that, it was a clear indication that Gerard was moody or too busy. As of right now, Gerard was just moody but that shouldn't stop him from at least a small peck.

Gerard leaned up, kissing Frank on the lips and feeling the younger mans hands cup Gerard's neck. That's all Frank needed, maybe now he would stop pestering Gerard about something that wasn't his business. Not yet at least.

"You taste like stale whiskey," Frank commented

"Thanks," Gerard sighed

"But you smell like my kind of heaven," He added, burying his face in the crook of Gerard neck

The boss scooted himself closer to his desk. Usually Frank sitting on his lap would be the ultimate distraction, but right now it was calming. All he felt was a soft bliss, coming from his lover snuggling up to him. For the first time in weeks, Gerard smiled, holding Frank closer to him and receiving his warmth. All that mattered was them. They were lovers, they belonged to each other. No one could replace the other.

"Gee?" Frank mumbled

"Yes?"

"Whatever it is, I'll be right here through it all," Frank smiled, making Gerard's heart heat up and his body shivered slightly

All of a sudden, Gerard was crying again. But this time, it wasn't out of the mental pain he was dealing with or the constant ticking in the back of his head timing down to the wedding, he wasn't stressed or upset. He was happy. They were happy tears brought on by his happiness, the only true form of it in his life.

"Gerard? You're crying," Frank said after feeling the silent sobs that Gerard didn't even know he was admitting

"I guess I am," was all he said

"Oh baby," Frank brought his head up, grabbing Gerard again and embracing him tightly, kissing his jaw and neck gently

There was an unspoken love between the two. Neither had said I love you, but there was still a strong passion and dedication between them both. All of a sudden, nothing mattered more to either. They were home in each other's arms, and their relationship that had formed so quickly felt as if it had lasted an eternity. Without a doubt, it would last many more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry this took so long, I'm still putting pieces together and I don't know if I like how this chapter came out or not. It's about short but I have things planned for it so just hold tight :)


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank and Gerard celebrate Franks birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is long? I don't have a word count. It seemed long. This is my favourite chapter so far undoubtedly.

October 31st, 1945.   
Almost 4 months until the wedding.

Gerard had been busy all day, the confidence he had been gaining back had made it so he could think a little more clearly. It was the right time too, Ray was silently breaking at the stress he had been enduraning while running the business until Gerard was back to his normal self. But, Gerard wasn't just back, he was much better.

The Boss strolled through the hallways, itching to get out of the house and make his way to Franks. Today was Franks birthday, and it had Gerard in a great mood. Frank had suggested that Gerard come over to his apartment for dinner, since eyebrows were starting to be raised everytime Frank walked into Gerard's office, it be nice to be out of the family situation for a night at least.

With his suit jacket across one arm and a small suitcase in the other, he headed down the steps, sighing in utter bliss to himself. He informed the family that he'd be testing the waters in an overnight trip to the next city over, seeing what they had to offer. The lie seemed to sit well with everyone, all Gerard was hoping for was that no emergencies happened while he was out.

He was driving himself obviously, something he prefered not to do because he had a better chance at living if someone decided to shoot at him in a backseat, rather then while he was driving. He could survive being shot in the arm, but at swerving into a ditch and rolling over, that might be more difficult to recover from.

He had a car that he used for himself only, his jet black Cadillac. It ran smooth, frankly Gerard intended speeding the whole way just to get to Frank sooner. He wanted to be somewhere that made him feel welcomed, warm and safe, with Frank he didn't feel like he needed to play the roll of successful, intimidating Mafia boss, he could just be Gerard Way.

Upon arriving at Franks seemily run down apartment complex, Gerard brushed it off. He was used to living in luxury from the second he took his first breath, but this was a change, and not a bad one either. Everything seemed so relax, it was happy and it was a new form of life. Gerard took in everything, from the small fruit and vegetable stand down the road, to the children all dressed up, lining the streets trick or treating, being yelled at by their mothers to not run off. He heard the distant sound of Billie Holiday playing through the autumn air, seeing a young couple whiz by him in a lustful hurry just happy to be with each other. Franks street was drenched in the life Gerard wished he could had lived while young.

Some children had swarmed around his car in amazement, only seeing such vehicles in movies and in ads. Something most people in middle class dreamed of being able to afford. Their tiny faces covered in make up and masks looked from Gerard to the car, when the boss flashed a quick smile, the kids all let out small laughs before heading off back down the road with their sacks of candy swishing as they did so.

Heading into the small building, Frank told him last door on the right, very top floor. One last look to his car, and he was inside. He was sure at some point someone might either try stealing it or destroying it in some way, but that was fine, Gerard would be able to find them in no time, then proceed to scare the living shit out of them. Everyone knew who he was, just not many knew his face.

The hallway down had two lights hanging from the ceiling, one dim as could be while the other swang slightly. It smelt like cigarettes and dampness, but Gerard couldn't focus on that over the room that had what seemed to be a fighting couple and a crying baby, behind the dark red door Gerard heard a smash and presumably the woman screaming bloody murder, before the man whipped the door open, knocking straight into Gerard in the process.

"Watch yourself, fuckface!" The man screamed, making Gerard blink

In a heap the man started to storm off, however, before he could do so Gerard grabbed him by the wrist, spinning him around and sending a right hook straight to his jaw, the man fell backwards, in which Gerard kept his fist clenched looking down at the man, who just looked bewildered.

"What's your fucking problem?" The man asked, holding his jaw

"You're my problem, congratulations dumbass, you just earned yourself a spot on the Mafia's radar," Gerard flashed a smile, turning to see the girl peak her head out, her nose has a stream of blood as well as bruises, some looked fresh the others much older, as well as a small baby cradled in her arms spurting out tiny sobs and hiccups

"Head in sweetheart, lock the door, don't let him back in, if you causes more problems heres my address," Gerard handed her a card from his pocket before continuing to walk down the hallway, standing outside Franks door.

After knocking a few times, Gerard watched as the man got up, walking the other way down the hall. Before he knew it, a hand was gripping him by his collar, pulling him into the room, instantly he was pushed to the door with a pair of lips attacking his, Gerard's eyes were met with Franks face, in which he smiled against the kiss, locking the door from behind his back and pulling away.

"Miss me?" Gerard asked

"Undoubtedly," Frank responded, "Dinners ready, you came just in time," he beamed.

Gerard took his suit jacket off, putting it on Franks coatrack placing his suitcase down by it. The apartment was very much Frank, posters of his favourite musicians as well as the occasional art piece, a couch that looked much passed its date but was decorated into seeming much more homey. It was placed in front of a fireplace that not only had ashes and burnt wood, but cigarettes and empty beer bottles alike. The tiny dining table was sat in front of a window, enough seating for two or three people. Just next to it was the tiny kitchen, much cleaner then the rest of the apartment, shades of yellow, green, blue and beige throughout it where the rest of franks home was reds and browns. The two doors to the left, lead Gerard to believe they were for the bathroom and bedroom.

"I made pizza, well not really, I bought it from the store and placed it in the oven, but that's as far as my cooking skills go," Frank chuckled

"That's alright sweetheart," Gerard smiled, walking into the kitchen with him and wrapping his arms around Franks waist, kissing his cheek

"I assume you want alcohol of some kind," Frank said, leaning back into Gerard's touch

"Mhm, what've you got?" Gerard asked, his lips trailed to Franks neck now

"Red wine, whiskey and some kind of rum I haven't opened yet," he said

"Red wine, goes well with pizza," Gerard said, before letting go of Frank and making his way back into the livingroom.

Frank got out two glasses, pouring the wine in before placing them on the table, he then did the same with the pizza and a couple of plates. Gerard on the other hand was interested in the massive record collect Frank had, filling up almost three six foot shelves worth. He admired Franks love for music, after noticing the guitar in the corner of the room he assumed it made up a lot of franks life.

"See something you like?" Frank asked, standing by the table

"Just browsing," Gerard said, picking out an album that had French words written all over it

"I grab whatever looks interesting, I make sure to listen to all of them," Frank said, walking over to join him, picking out a record

"This is a nice one, it's by Diana Shore, she's got a good voice," Frank smiled showing it to Gerard

"Put it on, we can listen while we eat," Gerard suggested, waking over to the table

After slipping the vinyl onto the record player, he sat back across from Gerard, who suddenly looked as if he had just watched the president get shot.

"I'm so stupid," he said, getting up and going over to his suitcase, zipping it open and grabbing something, walking back over

"Happy birthday, darling," Gerard smiled, handing him a card as well as a rose that looked slightly withered from being in Gerard's suitcase, it didn't bother Frank though, it made him smile nonetheless as Gerard kissed Franks forehead

"Thank you, sweetheart," Frank beamed, placing the rose down and starting to open the card, doing so something fell out

The card came with an already printed message, saying something about birthdays, but Frank only paid attention to the simple: 'XOXO -G' written underneath.

What had fell on his lap was a polaroid, the picture was from the night of Gerard's breakdown, showing Frank asleep on Gerard's lap, Gerard's lips pressed to Franks temple. Looking up, Frank smiled widely at Gerard, laughing softly.

"How did you take this?" He asked, looking at it again

"I prompted the camera up on some books, when you fell asleep for like five minutes I decided to take advantage of it," Gerard shrugged, "I was going to keep it but I thought you would appreciate it better."

With thank yous and another kiss, the two finally began to eat. They talked about whatever came into their heads, Gerard's work as well as Franks. Art, music, life in general, cats, Italy, their favourite brand of cigarettes, it all sailed smoothly like a tiny boat on a sleepy river. They were bliss with each other, without a shadow of a doubt.

As the meal came to a closure, Gerard made his way back up to the collection of records. Frank watched silently from his chair, biting on his lip as Gerard skimmed through them, eventually pulling one our triumphantly.

"This one," he said, placing it on the record player and standing up, taking a breath as the first chord was hit, soft music swimming through their ears

Frank smiled, standing up and walking over to him, instantly Gerard grabbed him, one arm around Franks waist and the other clasped with Franks hand in his, beginning to sway.

"Gerard, I don't know how to dance," Frank said trying to wiggle away

"That's fine angel, I'll teach you," he smiled, pulling him closely again and seating with him

"You're practically a musician, you know how to feel music, thats all you have to do," Gerard whispered into Franks ear before kissing it gently

"How do you know how to dance?" Frank asked

"I was in lessons," Gerard chuckled, making Frank roll his eyes playfully

"Of course you were," he spoke, looking up at him.

The two moved to the melodies of each song, slowly working together, their bodies pressed and their faces inches apart. At some point, Franks head tucked into the crook of Gerard's neck, kissing it occasionally as they danced together and stayed in the comfortable break from their voices, only the sounds wete the music and their steps mixed in with the laughing children that would sometimes interject.

The sun started fading, soon they were left in darkness, even long after the music ended they stood together with their bodies rocking together gently. Gerard then just hummed to Frank, that sounded much sweeter to Frank then the violins and soft voice that soothed through the record. It was just them, in the happiest of places.

"Gerard?" Frank said, breaking the most comfortable of all silences

"Yes angel?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

With a confession of love from them both, that caused the lovers to lock eyes soon again, with eyes came lips, and with lips came bodies. Gerard had Frank pushed back towards the door he assumed was the bedroom, Frank pressed against it and their lips tangled together, both growing much more excited every second, the door to the bedroom burst open, the two lovers imbedding themselves inside, latched to the bed, working feverishly against eachother

This wasn't just sex between two men who had puppy love feelings for one another. This was a raw, meaningful, beautiful action between two people, humans, living creatures of a semi function society that created sparks, happiness and affection. This was making love.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I continue into a smut chapter or just do after the whole sex thing?


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gerard comes clean.

_**November 1st, 1945.** _  
_**3 months until the wedding.** _

Gerard woke up to the feeling of someones knee in his crotch. The force wasn't enough to knock the air of of him, but enough to warn him that was a possibility.

He looked down, seeing Frank clung tightly to him, his leg on top of both Gerard's legs and his knee resting on Gerard's crotch. Gently, Gerard pushed Frank's knee down, but kissed his head softly, hoping not to wake him and take the time to enjoy this moment they finally had together.

Last night had been replaying in Gerard's mind all night. After it happened he stayed awake, staring up at a crack in Frank's ceiling and reminding himself of what just took place. It was like a movie scence, both of them fitting together in perfect harmony. It wasn't barbaric and fast paced, Gerard intended on taking it slow and enjoying every single second he could.

Gerard hadn't ever experienced so much love like he did last night. Frank was everything he could have asked for.

"Gee?"

Gerard looked down, seeing a sleepily looking Frank rub his eyes and looking up at him, probably to make sure Gerard was still there.

"Yes darling?" Gerard answered

The two of them were still naked, tangled up in the blankets and with each other. It wasn't until now that either of them had really moved all night.

"What time is it?" Frank questioned, making Gerard look over to the little clock on the bedside table

"Eight thirty-seven," Gerard said softly, earning a groan from Frank

"When do you have to leave?" Frank asked, cuddling closer to Gerard

"Three hours if I wanna be home before two," he said, feeling Frank smile against his neck

Thinking about going home had twisted Gerard's mind into thoughts he'd rather forget. It was November now, three months until the wedding in March. The family had been planning constantly, getting everything ready. Gerard hadn't even seen Isabella since the summer. However, knowing he couldn't get out of this, he also couldn't stall telling Frank. He wasn't sure if this would ruin everything or if Frank would be understanding of the circumstances, both made him worried either way. He didn't want this to be the demise of his relationship with Frank, but he couldn't hurt Isabella.

It was now or never, his confidence had finally built up enough for him to tell Frank. Just like ripping off a bandaid. He had to do it.

"Frank?" Gerard asked cautiously, earning an 'mhm' from Frank

"I need to talk to you about something," Gerard spoke

His heart hurt when he felt Frank's smile fade and instead felt Frank's heartbeat pick up, he was probably nervous, he had every right to be really.

"About?" Frank asked, lifting his head up, before sitting up on the bed with the blanket wrapped around his body, exposing some of Gerard

"A couple of months ago my mother came to me with my father's will," he started, biting on his lip and seeing Frank nod for Gerard to go on

"In the will, it stated if I wasn't married before my twenty sixth birthday, the family would chose someone for me to marry," Gerard continued, watching Frank make an unidentifiable expression

"But your twenty sixth birthday is this April," Frank noted, in which Gerard nodded now

"The wedding is in March," Gerard said softly, in which Frank's face looked as if it displayed ten different emotions all at once, none of them happy of course

"To who?" Frank managed to press on

"One of Hayley's friends, her name is Isabella... also your bosses sister."

Frank's eyes widened, before he shook his head, trying to process everything he was just told. He looked as if he had just seen a ghost, the colour from his face vanished and his eyes glosses over, twisting Gerard's heart tightly. But then, puzzling Gerard more, Frank began to...laugh? 

"That's a good one Gerard, you had me for a second," Frank chuckled, but Gerard expression saddened. 

When Frank opened his eyes to notice Gerard wasn't laughing with him, he stopped making Gerard shake his head sadly and Frank instead now saw red. 

"So that's it? You lead me on for months and the second I have sex with you then you tell me? That's all you wanted wasn't it? To minipulate me into thinking I was important or special to you, that I could really have a place in some cruel, unloving mafia bosses cold, microscopic heart?" Frank spat, making Gerard's eyes widen

"Frank, I didn't make the decision to do this, these are my father's wishes that my family lives by, I don't want to marry her, if I did I would have done it months ago, I've only met her once, it's all because they want me to have a baby, a son to take over," Gerard explained calmly, seeing Frank's eyes start to water

"Gerard, you're the boss, you can say no, you can tell them you're not ready and you need more time," Frank spoke

"I've been telling them that since I was nineteen, sweetheart. There's no budging. It doesn't matter that I'm the boss, my father was the boss before me and I abide by his rules and wishes, dead or alive."

"Gerard..."

"Frank please, I couldn't bare to lose you, I don't care if I have to sneak out to see you or meet you somewhere safe, darling please," Gerard pleaded, sitting up now and covering himself best as possible

"But then you'd be cheating, if anyone found out we'd both be completely shamed, Gerard I can't live like that, i-"

"Frank, no one will find out, I'm going to make the same deal to Isabella. If she chooses to see someone else while married to me I'll let her, she shouldn't suffer anymore then she's going to have too. We'll both live a lie but that's okay, I'm going to love you no matter what Frank, I love you more than anything else in the fucking universe. You're everything to me."

Tears started streaming from Frank's face, tugging Gerard's heart strings even harder. He wasn't sure how Frank was thinking right now, but he did know there was no way Frank was anywhere near happiness.

Soon Frank started rambling on so quickly that Gerard couldn't keep up. He breathed heavily, coughing as he cried and Gerard simply watched and listened to give him space. Frank hated him one second and loved him the next, eventually Gerard scooted closer, bringing Frank into his arms even though Frank tried to push him away and yelled at him to stop. Gerard calmly wrapped his much stronger arms around Frank, letting Frank crying into the crook of Gerard's neck.

"Shhh, don't cry angel," he purred, rocking Frank slightly and kissing his forehead, feeling every sob, choke and tear coming from his lover

"I've got you baby, it's gonna okay," Gerard soothed

There was no easy way to go about it. Gerard expected this kind of reaction. The most beautiful man in the world, inside and out, sat on his lap in a fit of tears. Gerard held him tightly, not ever wanting to let him go. This was who Gerard wanted to marry, only Frank was able to access Gerard's heart, no one but Hayley was really ever able to do that before.

It pained Gerard to look at how this happened. Why did he have to be attracted to men? Why was it decided that he would take that path? Gerard could've avoided all this if he had just suppressed his own wishes and went along with marrying a woman. But, Gerard was so in love with the idea of men, the idea of Frank, that's was completely impossible now.

"Gerard?" Frank asked, his face against Gerard's neck as his sobs started to calm slightly

"Yes angel?"

"I won't allowed it."

Gerards face grew puzzled. Wouldn't allow what? The marriage? That wasn't possible, it was far from Frank's decision, if Gerard had no say there was no way Frank could even think of it.

"Frank I don't th-"

"If you love me, you won't marry her."

Gerard's eyes shot open, pushing Frank from his chest and looking at him. Frank's eyes looked red and irritated, the glossy shield over his vision and the tears waiting to fall on his waterline.

"Frank, it's not my decision, I can't choose not not marry her," Gerard said

"Yes, you can, you're the Mafia boss," Frank stated again

"That's doesn't change anything Frankie, I told you, if my father was still alive he would be the boss and-"

"But he's not alive, Gerard. You took your father's place, you're the boss, not him."

Gerard thought for a second, before kissing Frank's forehead and rocking him slowly.

"If you have such a problem, take it up with my mother," Gerard said

"Maybe I will," Frank returned, looking up at him

"It's my father's wishes Frank, I have to honor what he wants. You don't understand the importance of my family."

"And you don't understand the importance of our love."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This felt short? Nonetheless very important chapter


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gerard reveals his secret.

_November 2st, 1945._   
_3 months until the wedding._

Gerard arrived home with sunken eyes, a heavy heart, as well as no hope for humanity.

Frank didn't budge. No matter how much Gerard insisted he wanted to be with Frank and not Isabella, Frank's heart was too shattered. The words he had spat at Gerard, the nasty comments and death stares, Gerard's deserved them all, every single one.

On his drive back home, after checking over his car of course, he had started nursing thoughts in his mind. Frank had only just started to trust Gerard, telling Frank all this after their first time having sex was a horrible idea. He should've told him when he first found out, instead of waiting forever.

This usually wasn't a problem Gerard had to deal with, he was the Mafia boss, the godfather, The Don, he was ruthless and cold-hearted, just like Frank had said. But his heart had warmed up for Frank, seemingly there was no way to get Frank to understand that.

When he pulled into the drive way, he saw Hayley under a tree. It wasn't surprising, Hayley was always one for nature and finding the tranquility behind it, Gerard had always thought she was silly for it, too sentimental. Although as of right now he could really use the one person who made him feel perfectly sane.

He got out of his car, his suit jacket slung over his arm as he made his way over to his sister. Hayley sat with a book in her hand, a light cardigan over her arms, on a red, cotton looking blanket under one of the big oak trees in the front yard, there were about ten spread around the property. Also next to her was a record player, humming quiet instrumental music, along with a bottle of coke in her other hand, sipping on the white plastic straw.

"Mind if I join you?" Gerard asked, making Hayley look up and smile

"You know I wouldn't, I can't remember the last time I got you to myself," she laughed softly, scooting over for Gerard to take a seat

"How was your night? Must've been busy," she said, putting her book down

"Uh, yeah, I'm fucking haggard," he noted

"Language," Hayley scolded, which Gerard apologized simply by expression

"It was nice to be away from home, but it turned out to be hell anyways," he shrugged

"I won't ask you about your business, but I will tell you that everyone is excited about you getting hitched," Hayley said

"Everyone but me," Gerard sighed, "Relationships only ever slow me down, why can't I just make a bastard child?"

"Don't think like that, children deserve happy families that are all together," Hayley said

"This won't be a happy family."

Hayley sighed, playing with the straw in her coke before resting her head on Gerard's shoulder

"The idea will grow on you, Isabella will grow on you, it just takes time."

"I've only met her once Hayley, how can I pretend to love a woman I don't even know," he spat

"Well, mama invited her to dinner, I don't remember what day I'm sure she'll tell you, she's bringing her family, they all want to meet you," Hayley explained

"Great," Gerard said, rolling his eyes, "For the sake of my well being, I could rip that Will in half and just burn it."

"We'd all lose too much with that Gerard, daddy wants someone you can pass the business onto," Hayley shrugged, "This is how he's making sure it happens."

"I wish I could just give it all to Mikey," Gerard huffed

"Why can't you?"

"Mikey would crack, he doesn't understand it as well as I did and it would take too much time to teach him. None of the people we do business with really trust anyone else in our family but me, it was the same when dad died, it took forever for them to all trust me, so no doubt it would take them forever to trust Mikey."

The two sat in silence after that, a comfortable one that made them both ease out of tension. Until Hayley started thinking up a storm.

"Gerard?"

"Yeah?"

"Is there someone else?" She asked curiously, making Gerard freeze slightly

"...Yes," he said a bit hesitantly

"Really?" Hayley asked, jumping up from where her head was nestled on Gerard's shoulder

"Yes," Gerard reinstated

"Why didnt you say anything? Gerard I'm sure if you explained this to her, maybe you could marry this girl that you're actually interested in?" Hayley smiled

"I can't-"

"I'm sure she'll understand, it'll make you happy, I'm sure it'll make her happy too!"

"Hayley-"

"It would make this so much easier, why didn't you say anything? You probably didn't want everyone to make a big deal," Hayley chuckled

"Listen-"

"Can I meet her? I promise that I-"

"Hayley! I can't do that."

"Why not?" Hayley asked, looking puzzled

"B-Because," Gerard stuttered

"Because why?"

"Because it's not a girl."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHOA, so sorry this took so long, I'll have more time for this book and focus on it more now that my other one is finished. Hope you enjoy!


	14. Chapter 14

Hayley's face fell, but Gerard could see that she still hadn't clued in. His nerves started building, making him regret the decision to say anything all together. His heart was pounding so hard that it hurt, he hadn't even processed that he just blurted out his darkest secret like it was nothing.

"Wait, so you're saying you lied?"

"L-Lied? About what?" Gerard asked, visibly shaky

"That there's someone else, golly Gerard, it's not nice to get me all wound up like that." Hayley said, her eyes suddenly scanning his shaken state

"But, L- I didn't lie."

Gerard realized that his sister was naive enough to not understand what he was saying, but if Hayley were to run off and tell someone else who was maybe more tuned into their thoughts and had any knowledge of homosexuality, they might clue in and start accusing. Gerard's hands were tied, in order to get Hayley to keep from saying anything, he would have to help her understand.

"Hayley," he started, taking a deep breath, "I'm trying to tell you that...I don't like, girls."

Hayley blinked a few times, processing everything. Maybe she did understand, she just didn't want to believe it so her brain refused it. Gerard studied her expression, watching as he put the straw of her coke between her lips, sucking up some of the drink and putting it back down.

"Continue," she encouraged

He looked at her cautiously, before clearing his throat, "I'm seeing a man."

...

Silence.

She almost seemed unfazed.

Gerard pushed on with his eyes, seeing Hayley take a breath and let it out softly.

"You're a homosexual?"

Gerard nodded

"You're kidding?"

Gerard shook his head

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"W-Well I think that's obvious-"

"I have a friend who's homosexual, you know him, it's Frank!" She piped up, smiling widely

"Frank told you he was gay?" Gerard asked in surprise, his eyes widened slightly

"Yeah, well, he told me why we was discharged from the army, he said he was gay but they thought he was being forced into it, but really he wasn't," she shrugged, "Did you know Frank was gay?"

"Yeah," Gerard nodded, "Frank's who I've been seeing," he added

"Is that why he's here so much?" She asked with a smirk, "I knew it couldn't be just business, Chad and I talked about it, he said business takes awhile but I thought maybe you guys were just good friends, now I know you're _really_ good friends," she winked

Gerard blushed softly, looking at his hands. He was relieved that Hayley didn't say he was cursed by the devil or that he was disgusting, or that he had mental problems. None of that was true, Gerard was just in love with Frank. He was, Gerard was in love.

"So that's why you never wanted to get married, you don't like women that way," she nodded, putting all the pieces together in her head, "So that makes this marriage thing even worse, not only are you forced to be married but it's to the wrong gender."

Gerard sighed, looking from his hands to Hayley, "Frank's mad at me because of it, I wasn't across town doing business last night, I was with Frank. I told him and he got so upset, I feel like I've ruined everything, the first relationship I've had were I felt so in love and so happy."

"You didn't ruin it, daddy did." Hayley sighed

"Why can't Mikey just have a kid and then they take over, why does it have to me mine?"

Hayley sighed, crossing her legs at the ankles

"Because nobody is a better boss than you, you've done more then daddy ever could and made it successful, he wants to recreate that, make sure you had a son just like you."

"and if I had all daughters then he'd be fucked."

"Why can't a woman run the Mafia?" Hayley asked, looking at Gerard

"Depends, most of the time it's insisted that women aren't involved so they don't get hurt. Hayley I've been shot, and drugged and beaten up, and so many more things, the last thing dad or any of us wants is to see that happen to you. Plus, women don't usually take an interest in the business part," he shrugged

"What if I want to?" She asked, "If something happens to you?"

"There's a line up of men after me, Mikey's my underboss so he automatically takes over, then Mikey has men under him," he explained, "It's about handing it down, all that. I haven't seen a woman in that line yet."

Hayley nodded gently, her hands curling around her glass coke bottle as she looked at Gerard

"You should go inside, I've kept you too long. Mama kept talking about how she wanted to see you the second you got here," Hayley chuckled

"Great," he said, rolling his eyes making Hayley smile

"Goodluck!" She cheer as Gerard got up, making his way into the house and sending Hayley a wave in reply.

The house was quiet, the ticking of the clock from the livingroom ruining the tranquility of the silence he had been asking for. Placing his briefcase down, along with his suit jacket he made his way towards the back of the house, his mother usually sat outside in the shade on the back patio. When his hunch was right, seeing his mother leading over what looked to be an album, he took a deep breath, going out and kissing her cheek gently.

"Oh! Gerard, you shartled me," she laughed softly, "How was your night?"

Gerard sat in the chair across from his mother, shrugging slightly, "Good and bad, nothing anyone needs to worry about though," he said, keeping everything vague

"Well listen, I wanted to talk about the wedding!" She said excitedly, turning the album she had been looking at towards him

"That dark red is a beautiful colour, I think is would contrast so well with maybe white and black, roses, ribbons, the aisle she walks down, your bowtie could be red and she could hold roses, what do you think?"

Gerard was as disinterested as it gets, resting his head on his hand, "I'm not bothered," he said

"Gerard, come on darling, I think it looks nice," she smiled

"Yeah, looks nice," he said, shifting in his seat slightly

"It's your wedding day, I can't see how you're not busting at the seems with excitement," she huffed

"Maybe because I'm marrying a woman I have no real prior relationship with and this whole marriage is practically a business arrangement just to make some kid who'll fuck up the business the second their grubby little hands get on it."

"Gerard Arthur Way!" His mother spat, steam practically shooting from her ears in disbelief of what Gerard had just spilled out

"Excuse my language," he said, getting up from his seat, "I think I need to go."

"You need to get your head on straight! Just because you're the boss of the mafia and you think you're the big bad wolf doesn't mean you have to be so cruel!" His mother spat

"Mama," he sighed, "You can make me marry her, but you can't make me love her."

With that, Gerard slipped back into the house, his feet leading him to his office where he could finally do what he had been needing to for a while. Get drunk enough to forget any of his problems exist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wowow sorry this took so long, I've been busy with school and wasn't sure where I wanted this story to go, I'll try and get better at updating!


	15. Chapter 15

December 5th, 1945.   
2 months until the wedding.

  
The next morning, Gerard woke up to the feeling of someone's hands in his hair. It instantly annoyed him, making him groan in response. Suddenly, a pounding came from the back of his head, making him let out another groan. He looked up slightly, his blurry vision making out his office, he himself was passed out sitting down, bent over his desk with a bottle of Japanese whiskey.

"I thought we were done with drinking," A voice spoke, making Gerard squint as he looked up

"I thought you wanted nothing to do with me," he shot back, rubbing his forehead and taking his hand away from the bottle

"I wanted to make things right."

Gerard just looked up at Frank, sighing softly to himself and sitting back in his chair.

"You're not the one who should be making things up," he said, his cold eyes meeting Frank's much warmer ones

"Neither of us do, but I shouldn't have acted the way I did. I should've heard you out first," Frank spoke, now looking down at his shoes

"Listen, this whole this is overall shitty, let's just forget about it. No point in talking about it if we're both gonna get heated again," Gerard argued, trying to stand up but realizing too late that his legs had gone to sleep, along with the pain from the hangover he fell to the ground with a groan

"Sweetheart," Frank sighed, crouching down to help Gerard up

The two of them looked at each other, both stopping instantly. Gerard missed looking into the gentle eyes that Frank always had, how he was happy and loving all the time, he made Gerard feel that way whenever they were together, he had forgotten what it felt like to have that love.

Frank on the other hand, saw the cracked eyes of such a broken man. So many things happened to Gerard, the things he had seen, and done and dealt with for this stupid business. Frank was enraged, but he was also so scared to see all of this make Gerard feel even worse.

Frank helped him to his feet, sitting him back in his chair and sighing, sitting on the desk and looking at him.

"Did you know your family is out?" He asked

"Without me? Where'd they go?" He asked, hiding the hurt in his voice

"I think breakfast, when I came the guard said they all went out into town, maybe they thought you needed space or knew you were hung over," he shrugged

"Fuck," he cursed under his breath, his calloused hands rubbing his face gently

"I also think I'm gonna quit," he blurted out, making Gerard look up at him

"Your job?"

"No, my monthly subscription to musicians weekly, of course my job," Frank retorted, earning a glare from Gerard

"Don't be an ass," he started, "You know you can't quit, it's your only source of income, I don't appreciate you saying fuck all to everything I did to get you that job," he hissed, making Frank sigh

"I'm sorry sugar," he spoke, getting up from the desk, "How can I work for him? You're marrying his daughter," he added

"You forget about it, nobody's gonna give you a band aid and kiss your bruised knees," Gerard scoffed, the feeling in his legs returning, making him stand up but stabilize himself when the blood rushed to his head

"Still, I don't like it anyways, I might just go back into the army," Frank suggested

"Hitler's dead and the war is done, most people want to forget about all that shit as of right now," he said, "I suggest you do too."

Frank sighed, looking at Gerard almost begging with his eyes. Gerard walked over to him, kissing Frank's forehead and pulling the smaller man into his arms, his lips resting on the top of Frank's head as he rubbed his back.

"Angel, stay at your job, for me please," Gerard said against the top of Frank's head, oddly enjoying the smell of his hair and how soft it felt

"I don't want to, I want you to run away with me, I wanna go far away from the east coast, I want you and I to live happily," he sighed, looking up at Gerard who's face was unreadable

"No darling, I have to stay here, I won't let this whole thing go up in flames, I've worked too hard," he said, holding Frank's cheeks in his hands and pulling him up for a kiss

"Are we in love again?" Frank asked

"Silly boy, we never weren't, we just had a bump, I'll love you forever," he smiled, placing a chaste kiss on Frank's forehead before pulling away, stretching his body out

"Promise?"

"I promise."

 

                                      — 

 

A few days later, Gerards mother had set up some kind of dinner date for him. Usually, he only ever did that himself for the fear of making a mistake with the place or possible people around, but his mother did everything to assure him it was fine.

The date, of course, was with his bride to be. This being only the second time Gerard had any contact with Isabella. He was hoping he could somehow talk everything over and end up with a good outcome. He didnt know how invested Isabella really was in this marriage, he was hoping she was on the same page as him.

He walked down the steps from his bedroom, his coat hung over his arm, fixing his black tie one handed and looking around. When he emerged into the livingroom, he saw his mother waiting.

She was sat on the couch, pearls around her neck and a dress worth more than most of the houses in Jersey. Gerard always thought it was kinda silly to wear expensive clothing around the house, no one would see it but the family and staff.

But of course, sat next to his mother, in a teal dress that had a collar up top made from white lace, and three buttons that were for nothing but show going down from the middle of said collar. Her hair done in small curls, the chestnut colour stopping just before her shoulders, complimented with a dark lip. That was her, Gerard's soon to be wife.

The two made eye contact, and Isabella blushed a light shade of pink most likely out of being nervous. Gerard slipped his jacket on, before eyeing his mother with somewhat of a glare.

"I thought I was meeting you there, Isabella," Gerard spoke after clearing his throat, making his mother send back a look Gerard couldn't quite read

"Well your mother-"

"I sent for a car to pick her up," his mother interrupted, "I hope that doesn't ruin your night, Gerard." His mother spoke, her voice seeming almost icy

"No Mama," he said behind gritted teeth, "Lets go, Isabella."

Gerards mother stood up first, Isabella following suit and holding her purse between both hands, following only after Gerard's mother.

"Theres her coat, be a gentleman," his mother pushed, making Gerard look over to the coat hanging on the hook, walking over and picking it up

"Thank you," Isabella stated with a smile as Gerard draped the coat over her shoulders

"I'll try not to be too late," Gerard noted, placing a gentle hand on Isabella's back, guiding her to the door

"Gerard," his mother said, dragging out her sons voice

He looked back, seeing his mother tapping her cheek. He looked between the two women, before walking over to his mother and pecking her cheek gingerly. Turning on his heels, he made his way back to Isabella

"Have a good time!" His mother called, looking at them both as she followed them to the door

Gerard shook his head, ignoring his mother before opening the door for Isabella and waving goodbye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, it's been a while. I'm sorry against I'm not very good at updating, life has been something else right now and my main priorities lay outside of writing. But I do intend to finish this book, so don't worry about never seeing the end. Thanks for your patience.


End file.
